The present invention relates to a device for adjusting the distance between adjacent tools (having parallel axes) arranged on a common base frame of a printing unit. The invention especially relates to adjusting the distance between a form cylinder and a counter pressure cylinder and a color apparatus, in which the tools are displaceable relative to each other via a sliding guide.
It has been found to be advantageous in printing machinesxe2x80x94particularly label printing machinesxe2x80x94to allocate separate drives by means of a servo motor to the separate units of a printing machine such as the printing cylinder, embossing cylinder, or punching cylinder. This replaces the central drive and gear wheels (or chains or toothed belts).
Such a set-up is beneficial in that the individual components of each printing unit can be exchanged relatively quickly and easily. This allows the machine to be used in a more optimal fashion.
With regard to label printing machines, the highest demands are made on the precise position of each tool. Moreover, the simple and fast exchanging potential poses high demands on the interface of the change functions, namely the drive bearing arrangement between one end of the tools and the drive shaft of the stationary mounted servomotor.
One of the necessary adjustments is the distance between the tools of a printing unit. As a tool drives by means of servomotors this cannot proceed any longer through the conventional distance rings.
An object of the present invention is to provide a distance adjusting device that is specifically suitable for servo driven tools at printing units.
This object has been solved by a device for adjusting the distance between adjacent rotating tools, the tools arranged in lateral supports on a common base frame of a printing apparatus of which the axes extend in parallel. The distance of the tools relative to one other in their lateral supports is adjustable on a sliding rail in the base frame. The device includes a guide disposed on at least one of the lateral supports. The guide extends obliquely to the vertical direction. Also provided is an adjustably displaceable sliding element retained by the guide. The sliding element has a first and second end. A counter abutment surface is provided on at least one of the other lateral supports. The first end of the sliding element configured to contact the counter abutment surface. An adjusting drive is configured to act on the second end of the sliding element so that the sliding element acts on the counter abutment surface and adjusts the other lateral support.